Fred Luckpuig
|height = |weight = |hair = |eyes = |skin = |inspiration = |first = Episode 0 |last = Episode 52 |ar = Hassan Mahdi |ca = Cesc Martínez |en = Rupert Degas |fr = |de = |it = Manuel Meli |pl = Piotr Bajtlik |pt = Gustavo Pereira |es = Aitor González Víctor Díaz}} Frederick "Fred" Luckpuig is the titular main character of Lucky Fred. He is a sixteen-year-old, - haired boy that goes to high school with his only "girl" friend Braianna and robot buddy Friday. Fred is under three different teachers in a class of 12 students. Fred also has a crush on Nora, even though Fred always fails to have normal conversation with her due to his stupid behavior, but she already knows. Appearance His hair color is - and has eyes. He wears a - hoody, pants and sneakers. Also, he once wore a - jacket with a logo of a P (for the Protectors) during his stay on Brains's lab while she was away. Personality Website Description ''Fred Luckpuig is a high school freshman, upbeat, cheerful and enthusiastic. An impulsive and social guy. Like most 15 year olds, Fred prefers to take the easy way, or the coolest way, when it comes to solving difficult problems, especially if they involve school. He tries his hardest when he wants to impress his buddies, or the girl he likes. Fred has a somewhat unworried self-confidence and is loyal to death to his friends Friday and Brains. Sometimes, when panic strikes him, he gets in a tizzy and can't make any decisions or he makes the worst of them. No doubt that Fred is not the most suitable person to look after such a powerful robot as Friday. Unfortunately, Fred can't give it back, and even if he could, he wouldn't. And that's because Fred loves his robot friend and carefully looks after him. He really enjoys being with him. Can there be anything more fun than a transformer-robot that can turn into a huge 4x4 car for mud races? Or anything handier than a friend capable of turning into a tunneling machine when you fancy going underneath the earth's crust?''http://www.luckyfred.com/?mod=fred_personajes Videos Meet Fred!|That's me! by Fred One thousand and one adventures|by Fred Trivia *He dreams of one becoming a Protector with the alias "Agent Fred". *He is the only host of Slimetra's that was able to resist from her control. *He is the only character that has two known parents. *He and Nora are currently dating as of Episode 13. *He was born exactly at 4:37 AM. *His decisions and ideas are all made because of his lucky dice. *When he first met Friday it was by an intentional collision not accidental which is very different from that was shown in the opening of the series. *He is afraid of spiders. *He's terrible at playing musical instruments but is very good at whistling harmoniously. *He doesn't shower much often. *He prefers to be infected with an alien virus than receive a shot to be cured. *He is the only character to have a major role in every episode. References es:Fred Luckpuig pl:Fred Luckpuig Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Humans